The Rocky Road
by xXBunnyLuverXx
Summary: A story about a young she-cat named SwanPaw, who must defend her Clan and live her life finding love, betrayal and obstacles in her path. She learns to become a stronger, more independent cat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The Adventure Begins.

SwanKit blinked groggily around the dusty nursery, the suns' light drifted in revealing the sleeping, quiet bodies of her mother and sister. They were the only ones who were currently residents of the nursery. Her soft turquoise eyes blazed as she stepped out of the nursery. Suddenly, a thought struck her. 'I'm 6 moons today!' She blinked in amazement. SwanKit bounded back into the nursery, prodding her sister and mother awake. "Come on FoxKit wake up!" She mewed. Her mother yawned tiredly, her dusky brown pelt suddenly alive with a deep chestnut brown in the suns' rays. "Go away.." Grumbled FoxKit as she lazily turned over away from SwanKit. SwanKit shrugged, racing out of the nursery into the legs of her father. She stared up happily at the mottled mix of greys,whites, and blacks that was SwanKits' father.

"Daddy! I'm 6 moons!" She bounded excitedly. "Wow.. it seems like only yesterday you were just a little scamp." He cuffed her playfully. He padded over to his mate, licking her cheek fondly, his eyes full of warmth and support as he looked at his daughter. "Where's FoxKit?" He mewed staring at the two. SwanKit rolled her eyes, pointing to the black lump that indicated her sisters' shadowed body. CoalNose ducked in, and in a few moments, there was a shriek emitting from the nursery. FoxKit was now standing beside her mother, her fur ruffled, and her eyes widened in fear. "What's wrong FoxKit? You look like you've seen a ghost!" SwanKit chuckled. "Very funny." She attempted to smooth down her ruffled her fur. Before either of them could protest, OwlWing scooped them up, and groomed them until she was satisfied. CoalNose stepped out of the nursery. "So why is it OwlWing can groom you but I can't?" He teased to FoxKit. "That wasn't grooming! That was trying to drown me!" She growled. Her fur bristled.

Before they could continue, BeaverStar stepped out on the dam-like shaped den, and yowled loudly for all her ClanMates to hear. Her small rounded ears determining her name swivelled around. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather for a meeting!" She called. As if by magic, cats started pouring out listening to their leader. "FoxKit and SwanKit have reached their 6th moon, and are ready to serve their clan as apprentices," She mewed proudly. "Come up you two." Before she padded up, she looked to her parents, who gave her two nods of approval. Beaming, she bounded up to the den, scrabbling to get up. "I, BeaverStar, call upon my warrior ancestors, to look down on these two kits who are ready to learn the warrior code and provide for their clan." She mewed. "FoxKit and SwanKit, do you both promise to uphold the warrior code, listen to your mentors, and fight for your Clan at the cost of your life?" She mewed. "I do." SwanKit and FoxKit said in unison. "Then by the power of StarClan, I name you FoxPaw and SwanPaw!" She mewed. "SwanPaw, your mentor will be OtterSplash. FoxPaw your mentor will be CoralStep." She purred. SwanPaw bounded up to her mentor, touching noses, her little body was racked with energy and pride, the Clan yowled in chorus the two she-cats new names, her parents were twining their tails together happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**I took your advice FernSky72 and figured this was just what I needed :) Thank you! 3**

Chapter 2: An odd Event

It's a bit odd that BeaverStar is letting us go to the Gathering so early isn't it!" SwanPaw mewed curiously. The Clan was padding to the clearing that they went to on every full moon. "I guess so, I just started learning about the territory before she said that we were going to the Gathering!" Exclaimed FoxPaw. Both she-cats were padding maturely beside their mentors, stopping when they stopped, and staying quiet when they were supposed to. Eventually, SwanPaw lost scent of her Clan as it got mingled with the different scents of cats. She blinked in amazement. FoxPaw acted as if she had gone to 100 Gatherings before SwanPaw, she instantly padded to a small group of cats, that varied in sizes and colours. SwanPaw tagged along awkwardly. "One time I caught a squirrel the size of my head!" One of them out-bursted. "Oh please, you couldn't catch anything that big if your life depended on it!" A she snorted rolling her eyes. "Oh hey! First Gathering?" A third she asked FoxPaw and SwanPaw. "That obvious?" SwanPaw chuckled nervously. "Aw it happens to all of us." They chuckled. "I'm RobinPaw, this is FernPaw and her brother DewPaw." SwanPaw dipped her head in greeting to all the cats. "I'm FoxPaw, and this is my sister SwanPaw." FoxPaw quickly cut in. 'Thanks for letting me introduce myself..'SwanPaw thought gingerly. Why was FoxPaw acting like this? She was never so desperate for a good first impression before...

Her thoughts were quickly cut off by the loud yowls of the 4 leaders on the rock. All the cats gathered at the base of the rock, the meadow glimmering in the moons' light. A large tom, tortoiseshell tom started first. "Prey has been treating us well, and we have two new apprentices. LarkPaw and StarlingPaw." He mewed proudly. The meadow was suddenly filled with the chanting of the two cats. SwanPaw looked around, then found them amongst the group of cats. Two she-cats blushing embarrassedly at all the sudden attention. "That's CocoonStar, leader of NightClan.." Someone whispered. Next, a small yet lithe she-cat rose on her rock. "Prey has also been thriving in ForestClan, we have a new litter of kits given to us by LittleBird who has stayed behind to serve her duty as a mother." The leader purred. SwanPaw flicked her ears, she heard one of the leaders murmur a congratulations, but she couldn't pick out the name applied to it. Oh well, there'd be other Gathering to figure that out. Finally, BeaverStar stood from her given rock, the only cat SwanPaw knew up there. "We also have two new apprentices joining us today from LakeClan, please welcome SwanPaw, and FoxPaw." She beamed. Now it was SwanPaw's turn to blush. She looked over to FoxPaw and noticed she hardly looked embarrassed at all, she sat calmly bathing in the attention, her hazel green eyes flaring happily. Lastly, the leader from MarshClan gave a well-prey report as well as a bit of TwoLeg awareness.

After that, the cats said their goodbyes, branching off to their Clans. SwanPaw threaded through the cats, unaware of where she was going, she suddenly crashed into a young tom. "I'm s-so sorry! I'm such a klutz!" SwanPaw stammered not making eye contact. She slowly lifted her head up. His pelt was dappled with different greys' and whites', his muzzle had marbled blacks, and a big fluffy tail swayed calmly from side to side. "Hey no worries." He chuckled warmly. "I'm Sw-" She started before she was cut off by the tom. "Oh! So you're the apprentice from LakeClan, Congrats!" He purred smiling. "Thanks! Which Clan are you from?" She tipped her head. "Oh I'm from MarshClan, the names' MarbledPaw, if you couldn't already guess.." He chuckled. "Hehe, yeah.." She was wondering if he could see her blushing. "Will I see you around?" She mewed shuffling her paws awkwardly. "For sure, maybe we can sit together at the next Gathering!" He smiled warmly. "I look forward to it," She purred, running to catch up with her ClanMates, as they almost left without her. "Who was that?" FoxPaw mewed looking over her shoulder. "No one, just was wondering how prey was doing in LakeClan, they said they zoned out while BeaverStar was talking." She mewed rather quickly, but she hoped her sister would buy it. "Oh," FoxPaw mewed bounding to catch up to CoralStep. SwanPaw sighed happily, a light bounce in her paw steps. 'Am I in love with MarbledPaw..?' She asked herself. She shook her head disbelievingly. 'No it's just a friendship.' She mewed to herself sternly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An Encounter

"Push yourself SwanPaw!" OtterSplash yowled loudly. Both FoxPaw and SwanPaw were practicing battle moves, one of FoxPaw's special abilities. SwanPaw felt like she always had to compete with her older sister, when she did get her moment of glory, it just got taken away from her by her sister. SwanPaw tried to watch her sisters' movements. She caught at the corner of her eye, she was readying to whip around and pin her, luckily, SwanPaw had been born with long legs, she crouched waiting for the right moment, then soared upwards. Her sister ran head-first into a tree, she used the opportunity to pin down FoxPaw. She placed both her paws in the square centre of her sisters' shoulders, she used her hind legs to buckle FoxPaws' legs from underneath her. FoxPaw fell with a thud to the forest floor, her mentor looking down at her. "Best two out of three!" FoxPaw grumbled from under her sisters' weight. "No can do, sorry FoxPaw but SwanPaw has dawn patrol tomorrow," OtterSplash flicked her tail calmly. The two she-cats shook out their ruffled pelts, padding side by side with their mentors. On the way, they discussed what FoxPaw could've done, and praised SwanPaw. SwanPaw puffed out her chest in pride, a light bounce in her step.

When they arrived to camp, TroutPaw, HeronPaw, and SilverPaw were chatting noisily near the den, and CoalNose and OwlWing were sharing a vole together, when they caught sight of their daughters, they padded up towards them. "How was your first day of actual training?" OwlWing mewed smiling. "Really great! I pinned down FoxPaw!" SwanPaw piped up happily. "Only cause you cheated.." FoxPaw mumbled staring at her paws. "Did not!" SwanPaw protested. "Enough you two, go rest." CoalNose flicked his tail tip calmly. "Can I go for a walk?" SwanPaw mewed. "Alright, but don't go too far." OwlWing mewed calmly. Relieved, SwanPaw practically bounded out of camp, feeling the wind run through her fur. She breathed the clear air happily, her strides shortened as she noticed she was near the MarshClan border. She heard paw steps so she dove for cover in a nearby bush. She scented the air just as OtterSplash had taught her, she could scent the MarshClan deputy, she forgot the name.. and about 3 or 4 other warriors she didn't recognize. Lumbering behind them were two apprentices, one she didn't recognize but the other she could smell a mile away. 'MarbledPaw!' She thought happily. "Psst!" She hissed softly. She hoped he would hear her. Through the muffled voices she could hear MarbledPaws' clear as a bell. "Er.. SpeckledNose may I go make dirt?" He mewed shuffling his paws. "Oh alright," The she sighed irritably. A few moments later SwanPaw heard rustling, her heart raced. She recognized the distinct scent of his pelt, he crawled in beside her. "What are you doing here?" He half hissed-half murmured to keep his voice down. "A-A-Are you mad?" SwanPaw stammered. "Of course not, I'm assuming you couldn't wait until the Gathering?" He chuckled. "No.." She half-admiringly blushed. He licked her ear friendly. "Would you be able to meet here?" She mewed. "I-" the tom was cut off by his deputy' yowl. "Rats! I gotta go.." He hissed. "You might not wanna go under there.." He mewed looking concernedly at the bush. SwanPaw tried really hard not to laugh. The she looked at MarbledPaw worriedly. "Let's just... get back to camp.." She sighed. Once their paw steps faded, she ducked out of the bush, swimming back to camp so that she could get rid of the toms' scent.

She snuck into the apprentice den, and curled up falling asleep. It seemed as though she was only asleep for a little while before OtterSplash prodded her awake. She blinked groggily, slipping out leaving her sisters' sleeping body in the den with the other apprentices. SilverPaw, TroutPaw, HeronPaw, and SiltPaw were all 3 moons older than FoxPaw and SwanPaw. SwanPaw joined OtterSplash with FerretNose, WillowDrop, and TidalFace. Together, all 5 cats padded out to the MarshClan border, she was tracking a water-vole when she caught scent of another cat masking the one it had been with. She shrugged going back to her vole. She found it at the roots of a willow tree, she made sure the wind was blowing towards her. SwanPaw shifted her weight, keep her tail above the ground so as not to disturb any leaves. She slowly crept forward, then with her powerful long legs, she leaped, landing on her target perfectly. She bit into it's neck, killing it swiftly. 'Thank you StarClan for this meal.' She vowed silently. SwanPaw happily carried her prey to OtterSplash, who eyed it happily. "Nice Catch!" She mewed purring. "Thanks!" SwanPaw beamed feeling achievement. As soon as they met up with the rest of the patrol, they headed back their paws heavy from all the walking. "Alright SwanPaw go drop your prey in the prey pile and you may rest." OtterSplash mewed happily. SwanPaw dipped her head, padding into the empty apprentice den. 'The others must be out training..' She thought drowsily. As if almost instantly, she curled up in her nest and fell asleep. When she woke up at sun high, it was drizzling softly outside. She wasn't sure what to do, since OtterSplash clearly didn't have any plans for training today. She decided to go out for a walk. Just as she was leaving, she heard FoxPaw and SiltPaw arguing. She paused to listen. "SiltPaw don't lie to me! I know you were eyeing that she-cat at the Gathering!" FoxPaw hissed her red tail bristling and lashing from side to side. "What?! That's ridiculous! You know I love you!" SiltPaw protested. "How do I know that.." FoxPaw refused to meet his gaze, sadness clouding her eyes and her voice. "Hey.. I'll prove it to you.." He stepped forward closing the space between him, touching her muzzle softly. 'Aw that's disgusting!' SwanPaw moved on, worried things would escalate.

She padded to the MarshClan border, but by the way it scented, they had already come and gone. She froze. 'There's that scent again.. only this time it's alone..' She thought. SwanPaw noticed not only was it fresh, but it was headed straight into MarshClan territory. 'Do I dare..?' She asked herself. 'No. It's probably nothing..' She sighed turning back into her own territory. Before she could go far, a familiar voice called out to her. "SwanPaw? Is that you?" It called. She turned around, padding back. "MarbledPaw! What are you doing?" She mewed. "I didn't see on patrol this morning, so I continuously patrolled here hoping to see you.." He admitted blushing softly. "Oh sorry I was on a hunting patrol, not a border patrol." SwanPaw chuckled softly. "Ah that explains it" MarbledPaw nodded slowly. "So what was so important it couldn't wait till tomorrow?" SwanPaw smiled softly, remembering that the Gathering was tomorrow. "I just.. had to see you.. lately I've been thinking.. that we have something y'know..?" He stared at his paws.

SwanPaw blanked out for a moment. She had been standing there, then there was something missing in between then and where she was now. She was so close to him his warm breath warmed her cold ear tips. SwanPaw wasn't sure how fast she should move in, or if she should let him come to her, so she rather forcefully attempted to rub muzzle like her sister and SiltPaw, but instead she completely missed, and ended up bumping heads. "Ow.." He rubbed a paw smoothing the fur that had been ruffled. SwanPaw huffed embarrassedly. "I'm not very good at this.." She admitted shuffling her paws. "Here.." He slowly stepped forward, successfully rubbing muzzles. She blushed softly, licking his nose. "I'm glad it wasn't awkward that time.." She murmured softly. "Yeah.." He murmured back. "SwanPaw! SwanPaw where are you?" Her sisters' shrill voice could be heard a tree-length away. "Shoot!" SwanPaw hissed. MarbledPaw dashed off quickly, and as if a blessing, SwanPaw noticed a mud-hole, she sunk her paw in it before calling, "I'm over here!". FoxPaw suddenly burst through the cat-tails. "What happened? Everyones' been worried sick!" FoxPaw exclaimed. "I just went for a walk.. didn't realize there was such a crime to it.." SwanPaw murmured. "Are you stuck?" FoxPaw referred to her paw in the hole. "I think so, if I had extra force I could get it out.." She mewed sheepishly. FoxPaw grabbed hold of SwanPaws' stuck forepaw, and together they yanked, it popped out so easily that they both tumbled backwards. They chuckled as if they were still kits. "Ugh! You reek of MarshClan!" FoxPaw exclaimed suddenly. "There was probably a border patrol that 'over-marked' if you know what I mean." SwanPaw chuckled. To her luck, FoxPaw laughed too, and together, they padded back to camp.

As if on cue, SwanPaw was shoved into the embrace of her clan, her parents mostly, but also her mentor and a few other cats she didn't recognize. "From now on you tell us where you're going." CoalNose mewed sternly. "Sorry.. I was just bored, OtterSplash didn't have any training planned.." She shuffled her paws. "That's true actually, if anyone should be blamed, it should be me." OtterSplash hung her head. The cats then dissolved into their assigned tasks. By the time all the cats had finished worrying and fussing, there was so much LakeClan scent on her that no one could even tell she had been remotely close to the border. She sighed in relief, padding to the den to sleep, the stars slowly becoming more and more visible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A discovery.

SwanPaw bounded happily beside OtterSplash, as they walked to the Gathering with their Clan. Her heart was full of hope and confidence knowing she'd see MarbledPaw. Even though they met last night, she couldn't help but wait to see him again. FoxPaw and CoralStep had stayed behind with OwlWing because FoxPaw had a small case of GreenCough that CoralStep might have caught. It felt nice to be here without FoxPaw, she thought she never went anywhere without her sister and this time it just felt pleasurable. The cats neared the meadow, and branched off into the different groups of cats. SwanPaw stopped for a moment scanning the clearing for the apprentices or MarbledPaw, she saw him on the other side of the meadow, her heart nearly stopped when she saw he was with another She-cat. She was a beautiful calico, her tail occasionally curling around MarbledPaw's flanks. Her ears flicked hurt. When MarbledPaw saw SwanPaw, he waved a tail friendly, she pretended she never saw him and padded to go sit next to OtterSplash. "Why don't you go with the other apprentices?" OtterSplash mewed to her apprentice. "Erm.. I like the view from here," She lied. Luckily, her mentor didn't pry.

After a few heartbeats, the leaders yowled for the attention of the Gathering Cats. All 4 leaders announced about how great the prey was running in their Clan after they had dismissed the cats, SwanPaw was hoping and praying to StarClan that she would be able to get out of there before MarbledPaw asked her. She walked swiftly beside OtterSplash, but even through all the voices of the cats', she could still hear MarbledPaw yelling her name. She half-expected OtterSplash to still be beside her, but she had veered off to talk to a ForestClan she. 'Thanks for having my back,' SwanPaw snorted. She pretended not to hear MarbledPaw, but she couldn't hide from him when he touched a paw to her flank. "What?!" SwanPaw hissed around, her eyes on fire with anger, she hadn't even realized she was crying until the small blobs of water rolled down her cheeks..

"Hey, what's wrong?" He mewed worriedly, his deep blue eyes pooling with concern. "Nothing, have fun with your future mate." SwanPaw snapped trying to leave again. This time he cut her off in front. "What do you mean? LichenPaw is just a friend!" He mewed. SwanPaw felt like FoxPaw when she was fighting with SiltPaw, only this time this fight would have a different ending. "I thought you loved me," She half whispered, half choked through her throat. "I do. And I still do." He looked at her. "Alright.." She looked to her paws shuffling them. "Meet me by the border tonight ok?" She mewed. The tom nodded, smiling warmly at her. They parted ways, relief washing over SwanPaw. "That was too close..." She murmured but it was drowned out by the excited chatters of her Clan.

When they arrived at camp, PebbleNose the medicine cat, was helping FoxPaw out of her den so that she wouldn't miss out on what had happened at the Gathering. "Hey! What did I miss?" FoxPaw paused briefly so that a hoarse cough escaped her throat. "Nothing much really.. all the Clans have good prey running in their Clans.." SwanPaw mewed. She ignored her sisters' hurt face, but in all honesty it was the truth. She padded up to her parents and her mentor who were conveniently all in the same place chattering. "May I go for a walk?" She mewed annoyed she still had to ask. "You've been taking a lot of 'walks' lately.." Her mother mewed worriedly. "It helps clear my head, and I don't like being cooped up in camp." She mewed. "Alright.." Her father nodded worriedly. Once she had padded off, the light returned to her eyes, and her strides grew longer. She bounded towards the MarshClan border. She dipped under her usual bush, now having a tiny trench underneath it from being used so many times. SwanPaw directed her ears forward, wondering what was keeping him. 'Maybe he stayed at the Gathering late?' 'Maybe he's having problems escaping camp?' "Or maybe he's too busy pampering LichenPaw..' Her claws slid out in anger. Suddenly, the bushes rustled and in a mere moments, all of her worries were gone.

"You made it!" SwanPaw breathed in relief. "Of course, I'd fight to see you," He murmured licking her cheek. SwanPaw blushed, running her forehead under his chin. She could feel a deep purr in the toms' throat, she had hardly noticed that their tails were twined. "I'm sorry about what I assumed at the Gathering..." SwanPaw broke the silence. "Yeah.. it's ok.." He looked slightly guilty for a moment. SwanPaw caught a glimpse of this. "Is there something you're not telling me?" She mewed looking up at him, her eyebrows furrowed. He sighed. "I-I can't tell you.." He looked away. "Yes you can.. come on, I promise it won't be mad.." She murmured. He closed his eyes bringing his head to his chest, "I..I licked LichenPaw.." His voice shook. "W-What?! You told me you were just 'friends'!" SwanPaw couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I-I thought we-" He stammered before he was cut off. "No! Save it! I don't want to hear it!" She spat ducking out from under the bush. "SwanPaw wait!" He bounded into LakeClan territory, pinning her down. "Get off of me!" She hissed. "It's not what you think!" He spat. "Oh really? Then why did you lick her?!" Tears streamed down her cheek. There was a brief pause of silence the lake rolling up onto the shores the only sound near them.

"I-I don't-" He started but was cut off again, this time by the weight of 3 cats. TidalFace, OtterSplash, and CoalNose had all jumped out from nowhere, knocking the tom and pinning him on the ground. "You're a little far from camp aren't you?" TidalFace spat. "This is a warning, don't ever trespass again." CoalNose snarled, his muzzle rippled with the muscles displaying his anger. "Are you ok?" OtterSplash asked, all three cats turned to her, worry clouding most of the gaze. "I-I don't know.." She sobbed more, her shoulders heaving and her body trembling with fright.

They brought her to camp, luckily, mostly everyone was asleep so she wasn't embraced the way she was last time. As if PebbleNose had already known what happened, she stepped out with a bundle of herbs dropping them at the apprentices' paws. While SwanPaw lapped up the thyme to help with her frayed nerves, PebbleNose felt along her body checking to see if anything was injured. Small tufts of fur hung loose, and her shoulders were sore from holding the weight of such a cat but other than that she was fine. "Here's a poppy seed, go rest.." PebbleNose mewed kindly. While SwanPaw dragged her paws back to the den, her tail swirling in the dust, OtterSplash went up to PebbleNose. "Is she ok?" She mewed concernedly for her apprentice. "She'll be fine.. but I think she needs a couple of days to let it sink in." PebbleNose mewed. OtterSplash merely nodded.

All day, SwanPaw stayed in her den, sobbing uncontrollably over MarbledPaw. Her Clan assumed it was from almost losing her life, or getting tackled by a strange tom which could've took advantage of her. Only SwanPaw knew the answer. The cat she once loved, had betrayed her. Occasionally, her mother or OtterSplash would drop a water vole beside the den, hoping she would eat. They had dropped by so many times, and she had refused so many times that a small pile formed outside the den. When FoxPaw came back from patrol, she paused to pick up one of the voles. "I wish this was how I was welcomed every time I go on patrol!" She purred. "That's for SwanPaw." Her mother mewed sternly. "Does she REALLY need 10 voles?!" FoxPaw protested. Her mothers' stern glare answered it for her. The two she-cats were interrupted by SwanPaw emerging from the den. Tear-streaks looked like rivers down her cheeks, her pelt almost a light grey from being inside all day. OwlWing groomed her pelt frantically as if she were still a kit. SwanPaw didn't care, her eyes were heavy and she felt like she didn't know herself anymore. FoxPaw dragged her aside away from the rest of the Clan..

"I know that look. That's the look a cat gets after a MASSIVE break-up." FoxPaw lashed her tail. "How would you know?" SwanPaw grumbled. FoxPaw cleared her throat, as if she half-expected her sister to forget her break-up with SiltPaw. "Oh.. right.. sorry.." SwanPaw mumbled. "So it is true.." FoxPaw breathed her eyes widening. "Who was it with?" She mewed. "If I tell you do you promise not to tell..?" SwanPaw looked around. Everyone had gone to their dens to sleep. "Of course, I promise on my life." FoxPaw vowed. "MarbledPaw of MarshClan.." She whispered. "No..." FoxPaw breathed her eyes widening. What she didn't expect to happen next almost knocked the wind out of her. It literally almost did. The next thing SwanPaw knew she was on the ground, blood trickling out of her mouth, and a gash across her shoulder. "I will not let you taint this Clan with half-blood pieces of crow-food!" FoxPaw hissed her eyes flaring with anger. "If you say anything about this I'll haunt you the rest of your life!" She spat, whirling around into the den. She lay on the ground, her wound stinging.

She must have fallen asleep, for when she woke up, she was still on the beach, the blood dried around her wound. She waded into the lake, although she couldn't get very far without her shoulder burning. 'Looks like I can't swim..' SwanPaw thought. She hauled herself onto the shore, but her fur was heavy and waterlogged it took up a lot of her energy. The sound of snapping twigs caught her attention. She knew she was moderately close to the border, so it could be MarbledPaw. A familiar face popped out of the dense cat-tails. "SwanPaw?! What happened!" HeronPaw mewed. A couple other cats apart of the patrol padding after him. "I uh.. don't remember.. I was by the lake, and then I forget.." She stammered. "You probably fell in and hit- that gash on your shoulder! It's huge!" His eyes widened. He nudged her to her paws, having support from both sides as the patrol helped her back to camp. When they were forced to swim, she clung onto HeronPaws' back, worried she'd hurt him with her thorn-sharp claws. While other cats of the patrol went to get PebbleNose, CoalNose and OwlWing stepped out, racing over to their daughter. CoalNose and HeronPaw talked off in the distance, while OwlWing and PebbleNose tended to her gash and made sure she was warm.

Across the camp, FoxPaw grinned, her tail tip twitching, and her paws neatly tucked in. A ghost appeared beside her, one that was cold and dark. 'I see you've succeeded..' It mewed in her head. 'Of course my love..' She mewed back, rubbing her chin under the toms' forehead even though he was transparent. 'Your reward shall soon enough come..' The grey and white tom mewed. 'I look forward to it.. MarbledPaw..' FoxPaw crooned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bad-Blood (*Wink* if you get the reference. ;D)

It was nearly moon-high when TidalFace dashed into the camp screaming that MarshClan had entered the territory. SwanPaw hobbled out from the medicine den, her wound almost healed entirely. BeaverStar and her deputy LongStroke were barking orders. "All apprentices guard the nursery and the elders' den! PebbleNose go to the elders' den! 5 warriors along the camp edge! The rest go meet them in the territory so we can drive them back!" They almost yowled in unison. This whole fight was a normal practice, which is why LakeClan usually never lost any battles. Injured cats were to hide with PebbleNose in the elders' den, making SwanPaw entirely useless. Within moments, grey,white, and mixed cats were in the camp, TroutPaw and HeronPaw defended the nursery boldly. Swiping left and right breaking jaws, and sending wounds like never before. They were almost fully-mature toms. SwanPaw smiled softly at HeronPaw, who had been there when her wound was first given to her.

Out of nowhere, she was hauled out of the elders' den by the scruff, she stared at the paws' of her attacker noticing a marbled grey-and-white pattern. "I didn't think you were so weak, you had to hide!" MarbledPaw spat above her. "Let me go!" She yowled in anger but also in pain, as if it felt like someone were raking claws down her wound again. Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of her and HeronPaw tackled MarbledPaw, the two toms in a writhing ball of fur. SiltPaw noticed TroutPaw struggling, so he dashed from the elders' den to the nursery, evening out the odds. SwanPaw noticed MarbledPaw was going to give HeronPaw a killing blow. 'What?! That's something Dark Forest cats know!' She thought in horror. Then it all clicked. "Oh no.." She breathed. Quick as lightning, she pushed past the pain in her shoulder, leaping to knock MarbledPaw over. "NO!" She yowled pinning down the tom. Her eyes were filled with anger and hatred. She unsheathed her claws at his throat, HeronPaw getting up to help her pin him down. She took one of her unsheathed paws blinding his left eye entirely. He hissed in agony, writhing around till one of them lost their grip, which he easily shook them off, bounding to the border. His blood left a trail, the only evidence he was there.

Suddenly, the sun rose showing dawns' light. LakeClan had successfully managed to drive MarshClan back. HeronPaw was wrapped around SwanPaw, CoalNose had been gravely injured, and OwlWing was killed by the MarshClan deputy. FoxPaw had disappeared at the first sound of the caterwauling cats. SwanPaw sobbed into HeronPaws' fur, his sweet scent lingering. "Sh.. you're ok.. you're ok.." He murmured licking her head continuously. Her heart froze, as she stared up at him, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Out of nowhere she blurted out "I love you.." She had never said that before. Not even to MarbledPaw. HeronPaw blushed, his ears turning red. "I love you too," He purred rubbing against her comfortingly. Even though she was almost full-grown, she was a lot smaller than HeronPaw, her silvery-white pelt shone in the sunlight. They laid there side by side, murmuring comforting things in each others' ears. Once they had calmed down, they fell asleep with HeronPaws' head protectively overtop of SwanPaws'.

When the two of them awoke, BeaverStar was padding from cat to cat checking up on them. PebbleNose followed slowly behind, treating large wounds first. BeaverStar padded up to two apprentices. "PebbleNose told me you fought bravely against your previous attacker SwanPaw, saving HeronPaws' life." She beamed. "I knew I should've been resting, but.. I couldn't let him be killed. Even if I didn't love him," She blushed nudging his shoulder. He purred twining tails with her. "Congratulations," BeaverStar purred. After she had finished checking up on her Clan, she hopped on top of her den. "All LakeClan cats gather for a meeting!" She yowled. HeronPaw helped SwanPaw to her paws, she winced gingerly at her wound that was slowly re-opening. SwanPaw leaned on him as they slowly hobbled to the den where their leader sat. Once they were happy with the view, they sat down together, SwanPaw leaning lightly on him. "I want to thank every cat for how brave they were in battle today you all did a magnificent job!" She purred smiling. The cats cheered below her. Sorrow filled the leaders' gaze. "We have lost OwlWing, CoralStep, and WaveHeart to MarshClan..let us take a moment of silence to remember them." The Clan remained silent, some hanging their heads, others sobbing softly. After a few heartbeats' BeaverStar spoke again."I also want to thank two cats in particular, but not with words. With a ceremony." She smiled down at HeronPaw and SwanPaw. SwanPaws' heart soared at the idea. HeronPaw tried helping her atop of the den, but she didn't want this to be recognized by her needing help, she leaped up, pretending it didn't hurt when in reality it did. She stood by her leader shifting her weight. HeronPaw leaped up beside her awaiting the Clan below.

"HeronPaw and SwanPaw, you have shown great courage these past few moons, especially when neither of you would refuse to leave a ClanMate behind." BeaverStars' words almost echoed throughout the camp. "Do you two promise to uphold the warrior code to its' fullest capacity, fight for your Clan as bravely as you did today, and cherish your ClanMates forever even at the cost of your life?" BeaverStar mewed. "I do," HeronPaw mewed. "I do," SwanPaw mewed directly afterwards. "Then by the power of StarClan, I name you HeronSwoop and SwanFlight." She purred. As the Clan chanted below, HeronSwoop looked over to SwanFlight. "Will you do the honour of becoming my mate?" He mewed. "I would be most honoured." She purred chuckling. They touched noses atop of the den, making the Clan chant louder. She laughed softly. Both of them leaped off the rock, and padded over to the warriors' den. "I'd best go tell CoalNose." SwanFlight mewed padding to the medicine den to find her father. "PebbleNose where's CoalNose?" SwanFlight mewed. "Oh he went to go make some dirt, he should be back soon," PebbleNose mewed. "Oh ok," SwanFlight sat down waiting for her dad to return. "Congrats, by the way SwanFlight." PebbleNose purred. "Oh thanks!" SwanFlight smiled warmly. "Looks like your wound re-opened.." PebbleNose inspected it carefully. SwanFlight stared guiltily. "Nothing a cobweb or two won't fix," The she reassured her kindly. SwanFlight's smile returned, a warm purr rumbling in her throat. A few heartbeats later, CoalNose appeared.

SwanFlight turned to stare at her father, almost every inch of him was covered in cobwebs and he reeked of dock leaves and marigold. "I can't believe you're a warrior.." Her father rasped smiling weakly. The sight of him like this brought tears to her eyes, she brushed against him lovingly. "If only FoxPaw could've been there.." He rasped. "Yeah.." She murmured. "You should go to rest CoalNose.." PebbleNose offered softly. The tom nodded dipping his head in farewell to SwanFlight. She padded out, noticing HeronSwoop talking to his brother and sister. Both apprentices were made warriors as soon as they returned from a hunting patrol. TroutLeap and SilverCloud dipped their head in farewell, HeronSwoops' eyes lighting up when he saw SwanFlight. They rubbed heads, and sat down beside each other. "So how's your shoulder?" He mewed. "It's getting better, it should heal within the next couple of days," She smiled warmly. "Thanks for saving me, I owe you my life." He purred licking under her jawline. She blushed softly, but a yawn interrupted. "Come on, we should get some sleep," He purred warmly. They found two unclaimed nests side by side, as they curled up inside HeronSwoop softly groomed SwanFlights' pelt, until she was lulled to sleep. She purred softly, standing up, and then curling back down again in the nook of HeronSwoops' belly. She rested her head on his flank, he doing the same at the other end. They twined their tails happily around them both letting their dreams take flight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A dark Soul arises.  
*WARNING CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN MATURE SUBJECT MATTER. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.*

SwanFlight woke up in the middle of the night, the moon dappling the camp. HeronSwoop was still sleeping soundly, she purred softly at how peaceful he looked. She decided to go out for a walk, stopping at the lakes' edge. Her ears flicked backwards sensing someone coming.

"Mind if I join you?" HeronSwoop asked. She hadn't even realized he followed her. "Sure!" She purred warmly, staring out across the lake. "Is something wrong?" He mewed looking at her. "No why would anything be wrong?" She mewed confusedly. "Well usually cats with issues come out to think." He guessed. "Oh.." She murmured not knowing this. "I just.. feel like I've lost a lot.." She murmured. "How so..?" He tipped his head. "Well.. my fathers' gravely injured, not sure if he'll recover.. my mother's dead.. my sister's disappeared.. and a tom I thought I loved betrayed me from MarshClan.." She sighed. "Oh.." He mewed. They sat in silence for a bit, just letting their thoughts race through their heads. "W-What if I lose you..?" SwanFlight mewed, her eyes brimming with fear. "You'll never lose me, and if you do, I'm always in here." He pointed to her heart with a paw. She purred softly.

They were interrupted by two cats. FoxPaw and MarbledPaw- now MarbledStep stood side by side, a lust in their eyes. HeronSwoop stood protectively in front of her. "You sure you want to play that move sis?" Spat FoxPaw. It was like slow-motion, FoxPaw lunged onto HeronSwoop, MarbledStep tackling SwanFlight. He plunged himself into her, she gasped in pain. His claws re-opened her wounds, as tears streamed down her cheeks. As if by thin air they vanished. She shakily rose up from the ground. "NO!" She wailed in grief as she looked to HeronSwoop. The tom was covered in blood, his head shakily trying to lift himself up. He staggered back down to the ground. "Make a good mother to our kits.." He rasped. "I...Love...you..." He choked before his life left him entirely. "HERONSWOOP!" She wailed, her paws bathing in his pooled blood, tears streaking her cheeks onto his fur. Her shoulders trembled, her mind not even caring about the fact that MarbledStep raped her.

She hadn't even heard her ClanMates' slowly emerging from the shadows, gasping in shock. SwanFlight sat there, her beautiful white pelt now stained red. OtterSplash licked her ear comfortingly, leading her back to camp with her tail hung over her back. SwanFlight glanced over her shoulder, staring as her ClanMates' brought HeronSwoop back to camp to mourn him in peace. No one asked her what happened assuming she was too full of grief. OtterSplash gently helped groomed and bathe SwanFlights' pelt, returning it back to it's snowy self. "T-Thanks.." SwanFlight choked. OtterSplash nodded, giving her one final lick in between the ears before padding off, leaving SwanFlight to her thoughts.

SwanFlight stared up at the star-filled sky. She noticed one bright than all the others. "Thank StarClan you got there safely.." She murmured. Her mind suddenly flashed back to MarbledStep distracting her. She suddenly got up padding to PebbleNoses' den because if there was any cat she could trust, it would be PebbleNose. Her father slept soundly in one corner, his wounds patching up almost entirely. Due to his age, once recovered he would be forced to retire as an elder. "PebbleNose..? Are you up?" She whispered. A head popped up in the back of the den. "Yes? What is it?" A voice answered. "When FoxPaw tackled HeronSwoop... MarbledStep raped me..." She choked feeling her tears come back. She forced them away, trying to stay strong. "Oh no...do you think...?" PebbleNose whispered, even thought it was dark, SwanFlight saw her eyes widening. "I hope not.." She gulped nervously. She laid down on her side while PebbleNose checked her. "It's still too early to tell..." PebbleNose sighed.

"Here's some thyme and a poppy seed. Get some rest and we'll try again in a moon or so.." She mewed dropping the herbs at SwanFlights' paws. SwanFlight nodded, padding back to her nest. She stared at the nest beside her, reminding her of HeronSwoop. She sighed softly, lapping up the herbs. 'I swear to StarClan, if MarbledStep got me pregnant I'll kill off any kit that looks like him.' SwanFlight thought darkly. She fell asleep, but instantly regretted it. MarbledStep appeared from nowhere. "If you kill those kits, I'll kill you." He growled darkly. "What good would that do?" She retorted not intimidated at all by the towering tom. He merely glared. "I've killed your mate, your sister has joined me, your mother is dead, and your father is almost there." He spat. 'Ouch. That kinda got me.' She thought. "What's it going to take to get through to you?" He growled. "Well it depends on what you're trying to get through to." She spat. Suddenly, FoxPaw appeared. "You took everything away from me! I've been nothing but miserable ever since you were an apprentice!" She spat. "I took everything away from you!? More like the other way around!" SwanFlight spat her fur more than bristling. MarbledStep stood there confused. "Y-You lied..?" He mewed hurt. "What?! You're taking her side on this?! I could be carrying our kits!" She added the last part more quietly. "Well I'm just saying it makes sense..." He shuffled his paws. "I can't believe you." She huffed. They slowly faded and SwanFlight woke up.

It had seemed almost a moon since all that happened, and ever since, she entirely forgot to pay PebbleNose another visit. Every paw step shook when she walked forward. "P-PebbleNose?" She mewed. "Yes?" The voice replied. "I-I'm here regarding... uh.. y'know.." She mewed awkwardly noticing TidalFace and her father giving her strange looks. "Oh," PebbleNose responded understanding immediately. SwanFlight laid down on her side again, letting PebbleNose feel for her unborn kits. "You've moved on from HeronSwoop already? I didn't think you were so agile about it.." Her father noted from somewhere near the back of the den. "Er.. not exactly.." She mewed embarrassedly. "SwanFlight, it's affirmative you're expecting kits.." PebbleNose murmured softly. SwanFlight nodded, slipping out. From in the medicine den, she heard her father pestering PebbleNose with questions. She sighed, slipping into the dusty nursery. She settled into the nest, staring at her belly. She was already showing. A few more weeks and they'd be here... 'I hope HeronSwoop and OwlWing are alright..' She thought worriedly. A kick startled her out of her thoughts. She licked her belly as if she could already feel them. "Mommy's here.." She whispered. 'No matter who they are, I will not turn them out.' She thought flatly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Circle of Life  
The sun was just starting to set on the LakeClan camp, when an earsplitting screech could be heard from the nursery. PebbleNose bounded over, herbs ready in her mouth. This had been going on and off for weeks, and each time it had been false labour. CoalNose had passed away due to lung failure, even with his strong recovery, the tom was much too old to continue. MarbledStep and FoxPaw- now FoxStep, had separated ways, although she too, was pregnant with kits. She looked over to her sister SwanFlight, who was hissing in pain. FoxStep was a week behind SwanFlight, but soon she too would be experiencing this. SwanFlight only had her sister left of her kin. Although this new generation would save that. TroutLeap and SilverCloud ducked in, worried for their brothers' mate.  
"Do you think it's time..?" SwanFlight panted heavily, condensation trapped under her layered coat. "It's difficult to say, but you definitely won't be alone." PebbleNose nodded certain. SiltPaw- Now SiltWhisker, padded in too, checking on FoxStep. They had both forgave each other, and he was willing to father MarbledSteps' kits. Another contraction caused SwanFlight to hiss, but she let PebbleNose feel along her belly. "They're closer to your abdomen than they were before, this might be the real thing." She mewed. "TroutLeap, go get some wet moss, for her to drink. SilverCloud grab a stick, not too long but not too thin." She barked. SiltWhiskered curled around FoxStep, watching SwanFlight anxiously. "A-And me?" SwanFlight panted. "Just keep breathing slowly, you're doing fine." PebbleNose purred, licking the future queens' head in comfort. "I wish.. -She paused to witness another contraction- I wish HeronSwoop were here..!" She mewed. "If only you knew.." PebbleNose looked at the starry figures of her kin standing around her, HeronSwoop bending down to nuzzle her head. TroutLeap and SilverCloud returned with what PebbleNose asked, and she gave the stick to SwanFlight who immediately started to bite. 'This is it..' SwanFlight thought in fear.

PebbleNose stared watching OwlWing, SwanFlights' mother, enter SwanFlights' mind. "SwanFlight, I wish so badly I could've been a lovely grandmother to your kits.. just keep in mind, love always wins.. I give you strength so you can mother your kits until the day they too experience what it's like to parent." She murmured softly, touching her nose onto her daughters' head. Next, CoalNose stepped up. "Let this give your kits the wisdom they need to think quickly in battle or tough situations." He too touched his nose to her head. HeronSwoop curled his ghostly figure around her. "I promised I'd never leave. I'm committing to that promise." He murmured. All the figures disappeared. SwanFlight felt the first kit coming. She hissed, clawing at the brim of her nest, and biting down hard on the stick. She pushed, and felt PebbleNose slowly dragging her paw against her belly. A small sac slithered out into the nest, PebbleNose nipped the sac, and handed the small writhing kit to SilverCloud. She instantly licked it the wrong way to warm it up. "It's a tom!" She purred. SwanFlight sighed in relief, but it was cut off by another contraction. It seemed to go on the whole night, but by the time all the kits had been delivered there were 4 kits at her belly. She felt a little tired, but it was worth it. Even though they were just born, she could distinctly memorize every marking on the pelt of the cat they resembled. She had given birth to two toms, and two she's. The eldest tom, named GooseKit, looked exactly like SwanFlight. The second-oldest; a she, had the markings of her father HeronSwoop. In honour of him, she named her first daughter HeronKit. Her second-youngest daughter who was the only kit who looked like MarbledStep, was named IvyKit. And lastly, her youngest son which looked like his grandparents- CoalNose and OwlWing-combined into one tiny kit, she decided to name all mewled happily at her belly.

SwanFlight refused to even let FoxStep look at them, let alone touch them. She hated that BeaverStar 'Saw through to what she had on the inside' and let her re-join the camp. She killed her mate! If it wasn't for her sister, HeronSwoop would be here to parent her slept soundly, her back turned to FoxStep. She was lucky she had a broad-fanned tail, that way she could hide them when they were suckling or sleeping if other cats were in the nursery. After a week passed, her kits' still couldn't open their eyes, but they recognized SwanFlight if the smelt her. She could already she her kits' personalities. GooseKit, was just like his name, loud and feisty when he wanted to be. HeronKit, was a little shy, but when she thought something deserved to be her way, she wasn't afraid to let the world know. IvyKit, was the boldest out of all 3, doing 'daring' stunts off the side of the nest, and careening into SwanFlight as a giant mattress. CometKit was the only quiet one, he was observant, and hardly ever mewled. All her kits were made up of all the cats she knew. And their chapter, was just beginning.

SwanFlight woke up to her caterwauling sister, her kits sleeping soundly in the curve of her belly. She glared over, noticing that she was having her kits. She gently nudged all her kits into the nest, off her her paws. She slipped out padding to PebbleNoses' den. She wasn't there. "Rats! She's at the MoonPool!" She hissed. She looked around, finding moss and a stick, remembering that from her own labour. She padded back, giving it to her sister. "Here." She practically dropped it in the nest, going over to her own nest and settling down. SwanFlight let out a sigh of annoyance. "Y-You're not going to help me?!" FoxStep spat. "Why should I? You have a mate." She mewed cooly. "Well then at least get him." She glared. SwanFlight groaned, getting up again, her kits fumbling softly at the rapid change of temperature. She prodded the tom in the warriors' den. "FoxStep needs you." She mewed. Both of them padded back, SiltWhiskers' strides were a lot quicker and shorter than SwanFlights'. He reached the entrance first slipping in. She huffed again, settling back down again. From across the nursery, she heard the rushed whispers of SiltWhisker and FoxStep. "I don't know what to do!" He protested quietly. "What?! She's not going to help me so improvise!" FoxStep hissed back at him. He sighed, awkwardly placing his paws on her flank. "They're almost here..." He mewed. "I think..." He added unsure. FoxStep hissed again in pain. "Look SwanFlight, I'm sorry about what I did to HeronSwoop, but come on! I need you!" For the first time in SwanFlights' life, she saw fear in her sisters' eyes. "I-I don't want them to die.." She choked, tears welling up. SwanFlight nodded softly, padding to her sisters' side. She bent down to nuzzle her sisters' head softly.

SwanFlight worked all night, trying to remember what PebbleNose had done to her, SiltWhisker kept her calm during the non-contraction half of it. While SwanFlight worked on getting the kits out. By dawn, FoxStep had 3 beautiful she-kits. Two resembled her, which she named LeafKit and MapleKit. The youngest, who resembled MarbledStep, was named HopeKit. SwanFlight smiled softly, padding back to her nest. All 4 of her two-moon old kits were bouncing around her shoulders, and purring happily. She rested her head on her paws, smiling happily as her kits played about, toppling over her. Occasionally if she heard a whimper, she'd dart her head back up but realizing the kit was fine she'd settle back down again. "Mom would've been happy.." FoxStep mewed softly breaking the silence. "Yeah.." SwanFlight crooned.  
The End.  
(If you guys want me to make a story based on their kits lives', let me know! :D)


End file.
